


The Leader's Mistake

by kweenwriter



Series: Six Times [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Luther, Reginald being shit father, child Ben, sad time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: “I thought you might be bored… and maybe hungry.” Luther glanced at the statue. It looked nothing like his brother.OrLuther realizing Ben is dead
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Series: Six Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850380
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Leader's Mistake

As the leader of the group, it’s Luther job to make sure everybody was ready on time like they could leave for mission as fast as they can.

Ben was always the last one to be ready. Either he couldn’t find his shoes or needed help from Grace with his uniform. It didn’t matter if Reginald or Pogo talked about it with Ben, he would still be late. Sometimes, Luther had to help Ben since he took too long.

“What is this time?”

“I need help with my tie.” Ben scratched the side of his neck. A soft red color appeared on his cheek.

Luther sighed. “This is the last time I’ll do it for you.”

Ben thanked under his breathe. There were a few beats of silence as Luther tied the tie, until their father’s voice boomed through the house.

“Why haven’t you left again?!” Reginald stalked towards them. “Is it because of Number Six again?”

Luther noticed his brother shaking in fear. Ben had always been the one most afraid of their father. He pushed Ben gently behind as he took a step forward. “I asked Ben to help me with my tie.”

Reginald glared at the taller boy. “You know well lies aren’t tolerated, Number One. I will punish you both correctly after the mission. Now leave before it’s too late.”

That night, Ben didn’t appear at the dining room, nor the next day. Luther didn’t dare to ask his father about it. Instead, when the sun once again fell, Luther snuck into his brother’s room.

“Luther!”

“Shh!” Luther closed the door softly. Confused, Ben stared his full arms.

“I brought your favorite chocolate and some books. I thought you would be bored.” Luther said with low voice, walking towards his bed.

“I haven’t read this one yet. Thanks Luther!” Ben beamed.

As quickly Luther came, he left quickly. So did Ben.

“Ben is gone.” Pogo said with a heavy voice. Grace was comforting his sobbing siblings and even Reginald had a dark look in his eyes.

Luther stood there with a blank expression. The funeral was short and sad. His father had built Ben a statue and the family portrait was changed again. Luther has seen Vanya walking out the library with a sad look and he noticed Klaus was the only one who went inside Ben’s room.

On a moonless night, Luther visit his brother’s statue with his arms full. Chocolate and books were placed beside the statue.

“I thought you might be bored… and maybe hungry.” Luther glanced at the statue. It looked nothing like his brother. The tie was too even, Ben could never make it look good without the help of others. Nor did Ben look so sad. His brother was full of light and happiness. Luther hated the design, it looked nothing like his brother.

Despite the usual silence in the house, it felt more emptier bicycling around the sofa. Five’s disappearing was hard enough. After Ben’s death, it felt like the family was slowly falling apart.

Then the alarm sounded off.

It had been a while since they have been assigned to a mission. Adrenaline rushes as Luther put on his uniform and ran downstairs to meet up with the rest of his siblings. Everyone stood there ready, waiting for Luther. Vanya stood behind them to wish them good luck. Everyone was on time, which was perfect. Too perfect.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Grace asked with a confused expression. She gently put her hands on his shoulder. “Luther? Is something wrong sweetie?”

“What is going on here?” Reginald stormed down. “Why haven’t you left yet? You’re going to be late again!”

It was then it hit Luther. The feeling of unease and emptiness he had felt was from the loss of his brother. No more would they be late for mission, no more would Luther run after his brother to yell at him to get ready or help Ben with his tie again.

“Why are you crying, Luther?”

“M-Mom…” Luther choked. “M-Mom, he’s… B-Ben is-“

It was then Luther truly realized Ben was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I posted on my Tumblr (deathgod-ben) but I re-wrote it


End file.
